Mountain King Studios, inc.
Mountain King Studios (formerly known as Cygnus Studios) is a American independent computer game company located in Chicago, Illinois. It was founded by game programmer/game designer Scott Host. In addition to the development of Raptor: Call of the Shadows, Cygnus also collaborated with Apogee Software on a number of their games. Some members of the company split to form Rogue Entertainment, while the company itself was renamed "Mountain King Studios". The company is known for the game designed DemonStar, Galactix, Raptor: Call Of The Shadows also the published line-up games with Xarlor, Colony, Intensity XS, Sammy 3D Gold were the distribution marks on their product. Other developed game was released in couples year, Following that year a production contribution with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. whose comes to interested with Mountain King Studios game produced their preserving and presented with favorite game and has joining with Mountain King Studios part with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. since only for small team contributions their DemonStar, Raptor, Galactix, Treasure Fall, Swarm Assault and other titles. History 1992 - Formation Of Cygnus Studios The company started with their former name "Cygnus Studios". After completing their first ever game Galactix, Scott Miller of Apogee Software sent a letter to the leading developer, Scott Host. In response Host contacted him and made an agreement to work with Apogee. After some work on the short-lived RPG The Second Sword, Cygnus Studios and Apogee worked on a vertical-scrolling shooter called "Mercenary 2029" as its working title and then renamed "Raptor: Call of the Shadows". Cygnus also helped Apogee with some of their other games under the name "Cygnus Multimedia Productions" including Duke Nukem II, Blake Stone: Aliens of Gold, Hocus Pocus and Realms of Chaos. 1994, 2007 - Prolonging Design and Moved Into New House id Software was intrigued by the company's progress and convinced them to relocate to Texas by their office and work with them. Paul Radek, who worked on the audio for Galactix, provided id the DMX sound library for their game Doom. By December 1994, members of the company Jim Molinets, Rich Fleider and Tim Neveu went against Scott Host and left Cygnus to form their own company Rogue Entertainment. After this, Cygnus relocated back to their old place in Chicago and renamed themselves "Mountain King Studios". 2008, 2014 - Ports for Raptor iOS By 2008, the president of Blitwise Productions, Michael P. Welch met up with Scott Host. Raptor: Call of the Shadows was Welch's favorite game on the PC and he proposed to Host to port it on the iPhone platform. Using the original source code, lead programmer Ben Moreno programmed the game on a Macintosh computer. The port took 1.5 years to make. 2015 - Joining Production Contribution In 2015, James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. was joining to Mountain King Studios, Inc. with production contribution was the James Emirzian Waldementer favorite game of the Popular shareware computer games DemonStar, Raptor, Galactix, Swarm Assault, Juno Nemesis, Xarlor. The developer heading up by Scott Host whom to leading creative director, The graphic art designer of James Emirzian Waldementer decided to make any the new franchises with DemonStar, Raptor, Galactix and others. The members of part System Administrator took in platforms are services in PC Windows, ROBLOX to make in progress. 2010's, 2020's - Future with Mountain King Studios Later 2019, The franchise with DemonStar, Raptor, Galactix, Xarlor became the Ultra installment and franchise products being Novels, Comic Book, Short Stories, Animation Videos, Games As well as adaptation indie features-film. Mountain King Studios Decided to revamping their shareware games into Enhanced and another being sequels to the next game In future development. Games Released Developed by Cygnus Studios Developed and Published by Mountain King Studios, Inc. Cancelled Before Raptor: Call of the Shadows was in development, Cygnus Studios had worked on a game titled The Second Sword for Apogee Software, which was to be a Role playing game and use the Shadowcaster engine. However the project was cancelled. Strife, was briefly under development and was to be published by id Software; after a few months and during a dispute between some developers and Scott Host, it was cancelled. It was later finished by Rogue Entertainment and published by Velocity in 1996. After renaming themselves "Mountain King Studios", the company tried to develop a 3D RPG titled Mantra, but this was also cancelled in favor of the Demonstar game. Works Production Contribution and Design by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Members Line-Up Members Current Groups * Scott Host -- (creative director, development director, project leader, lead game designer / developer, lead game programming, game engine of programming, lead artist, texture lead, lead 3D modeling, lead digital artist, lead animation, special effect animation, level designer, lead detailer, sound engine, music composer, marketing director, quality assurance, website design, web maintainer, administrator) * James Emirzian Waldementer -- (project leadership of james emirzian waldementer software co., lead designer, lead game designer / developer, lead game programming, game engine of programming, lead writer, lead artist department, lead art designer, fighter ship art designer, art direction, 2D / 3D artist, digital artist, photoshop artist, texture lead, 3D modeling, digital/traditional artist, conceptual art designer, visual development of fighter ship, 3D craft model designer, 3D modeler/lead technical director, visual effect and animation, production contribution of mountain king studios, sound engine, music composer, system administrator, lead quality assurance, lead video tester) * Jarrod Davis — (Former JDS Games crew, game designer / developer, game programming, game engine of programming, game engineering, software engineering, artist, graphic art design, textures, 3D modeler, digital artist, detailer, animation, special effect animation, level designer, quality assurance, website design and development, social media analysis, social media supporters, production contribution of mountain king studios, production collaboration of james emirzian waldementer, artist supporters) Former Team JDS Games * Jarrod Davis -- (project leader, lead game designer / developer, lead game programming, game engine of programming, game engineering, lead artist, lead graphic art design, texture lead, lead 3D modeling, lead digital artist, detailer, lead animation, special effect animation, level designer, quality assurance, website design, web maintainer) * Chris Bowden (project leader, game designer / developer, detailer, former by plans JDS games, quality assurance) * Leon Ljunggren (voice acting of Xarlor, quality assurance) * Damien Bull (graphic art design, texture 3D modeler) * Evan Beeton (3D background art) * Rick Kelley (detailed HUD, textures lead) * Chris Egerter (music soundtrack of Astro3D) * John McCarthy (voice acting of FreeStrike) Mountain King Studios Line-Up Groups * Kevin Blackman (level designer) * Robert Prince (musician composer / sound engine) * Paul Radek (music / sound programming) * Jim Molinets (level designer) * Rich Fleider (digital artist) * Tim Neveu (2D art / art detailer / digital artist) * Matthew Murphy (music composer) * Paul Radek (sound engine) * Les Dorscheid (cover art) * Steven Maines (manual design) * Rodney Smith (graphic art design / level design / game designer) * Marcus Knudsen (music composers) * Michael Reitaenstein (game designer) Guest Members Following Groups * Joe Sparks -- (project designer, lead designer, game designer / developer, game programming, game engine of programming, programming tools, art and animation, digital artist, 3D modeling, fighter ship designer, hovercraft ship art designer, animation, visual effects and animation, production contribution of mountain king studios, music composer, quality assurance) * Michael Deheus— (original game detail, game designer, game detailer, detailer, writer, social media supporter, social media analytics, production contribution of mountain king studios, quality assurance, video testers, gameplay testers) External Links * Mountain King Studios Website * Mountain King Studios on Facebook * Mountain King Studios on Linkedin * Mountain King Studios on RGB Classic Games * Mountain King Studios on GiantBomb * Mountain King Studios on Mobygames